


fairytale of cervera

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Marc doesn’t remember the last time that he spent Christmas Eve alone.
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	fairytale of cervera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokeiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeiji/gifts).



> I haven't written anything for a while and I really wanted to write some Christmas fic - this is hopefully one of a few that is coming your way, circumstances permitting. This fic is set this year after the disaster that was the 2020 season, and is canon compliant to an extent. The fic is built around the song Fairytale of New York, which is my favourite Christmas song and lowkey my Marc/Vale song. 
> 
> This fic is for D, my love and my life, thank for everything you do for me. I hope you enjoy this <3

_i kept them with me babe  
_ _i put them with my own  
_ _can't make it all alone  
_ _i've built my dreams around you_

* * *

  
Marc doesn’t remember the last time that he spent Christmas Eve alone - but his parents had disappeared off on a two week cruise in the Bahamas, and Alex was spending Christmas at his new boyfriend’s house, leaving Stich and Shira in his care. His brother had been surprisingly coy about the boyfriend’s identity and Marc wasn’t sure why. It’s beginning to get dark, the Christmas tree that his mother had placed in the living room glimmers silently, the stupid makeshift angel that he and Alex had made when they were children dangling haphazardly from the top. Sinking into the couch with a glass of bourbon, he scans through the television channels, the dogs curled up on his feet, sipping on the bitter amber liquid every so often, wincing slightly at the taste. It’s strange to be home alone - his parents had offered for him to come on their holiday, but although he adores them, he didn’t want to spend two weeks away from his training schedule. His shoulder still stings, the scar still angry, red and puckered underneath his wooly sweater, but he tries to ignore it, taking another slug of his bourbon.  
  
A firm knock at the door cuts through the silence and Marc raises an eyebrow. The dogs are immediately up, both barking at the door furiously. He’s not expecting anyone at this hour, and he’s certain that it isn’t Alex who set off early that morning to go to the elusive boyfriend’s house. There’s another knock, this one more impatient and Marc sighs, wrenching himself off the couch and over to the door. Trying to hold back Stich and Shira, he pulls it open, expecting to see carol singers or something similar but it’s not, it’s someone he hasn’t seen since July, not spoken to alone since their breakup.  
  
“Vale?” He whispers, mouth wide open at the sight of the tall, lanky Italian standing in his doorway. Valentino looks the same as he always does - albeit slightly more wrapped up due to the colder weather. The black beanie is different from his usual fluorescent yellow ones, his dark curls poke out of the bottom, and a thick wooly scarf is wrapped around his neck. “What are you doing here?” Marc says, blinking as though Valentino will disappear before his eyes.  
  
“Sorry to intrude,” Valentino murmurs out thickly. “I-I’m sorry, I just - I can go if you want?”  
  
Marc glances over Valentino’s shoulder towards the driveway, where a flashy looking Lamborghini with Italian license plates sits on his driveway looking incredibly out of place next to his own Honda. Valentino presumably drove all the way from Tauvillia to see him. His gaze flickers back to the Italian, still shivering slightly in the cooler evening air and he feels his resolve break. “No, come in,” He says, stepping back and allowing the older man into his house. The dogs follow them in, barking excitedly around their heels. Valentino slowly unwinds the scarf from his neck, shrugging off his duffle coat and hanging it up on the rack, just like he did the last time that he had stepped foot in Marc’s house. Marc’s heart aches at how familiar Valentino is with his home - that he still remembers which cupboard to store his shoes in, where to place his hat and scarf.  
  
Marc snatches up his glass of scotch and takes another hefty swig, hoping that the alcohol will calm his nerves. He can feel Valentino’s bright blue eyes burning into him as he lowers the glass. “Do you want a drink?” He asks, moving towards the kitchen. “Scotch? Water? Coffee?”  
  
Valentino shakes his head slowly as he settles onto the couch. “I don’t think alcohol would be a good idea, especially not if I have to drive back,”  
  
“Vale, why are you here?” Marc asks again with a sigh, sitting down next to the Italian, careful to leave enough space between them.  
  
“I finally met Luca’s boyfriend this morning,” Valentino says quietly. “They’ve been dating for a while but Luca was very coy on who he actually was, so I was quite surprised this morning when your brother turned up,”  
  
“Alex?” Marc feels his mouth fall open again. Everything suddenly begins to fall into place - Alex’s reluctance to tell Marc about any of his plans, or anything pertaining to his boyfriend, him constantly going missing during race weekends, particularly when the Moto3 was on, his sudden interest in watching the Moto2 starts every weekend. “But-”  
  
“I was as surprised as you were,” Valentino chuckles. “But he told me that you were here alone because your parents had gone away, and well, I couldn’t let you spend Christmas alone, could I?”  
  
Marc feels his heart slam against his ribcage at Valentino’s words. “So Alex and Luca are?”  
  
“It would seem so,” Valentino laughs again and Marc’s heart wrenches at the sound. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about you alone, so I got into my car and drove here-” His cheeks turn pink at his own words. “I’m sorry, I’m sure you wanted to be alone,”  
  
“No,” Marc shakes his head. “Thank you for coming, you didn’t have to-”  
  
“I know,” Valentino’s voice turns softer. “But I wanted to,”  
  
He bites his lip. “I’m sorry, I also kinda brought you a present?” He pulls a package out of his jacket and hands it over. Marc takes it slowly, their fingertips brushing against one another for a moment and glances down to see slightly misshapen Christmas biscuits, all topped with slightly shaky icing, piped haphazardly over the shapes. “Sorry, they’re terrible,” He murmurs out, his ears turning pink. “I should go-”  
  
“No!” Marc’s hand curls around Valentino’s, stopping the older Italian from leaving the couch. “Don’t go, please,”  
  
“Marc-”  
  
“Don’t go, please,” Marc hates his pleading tone, his hand still wrapped around Valentino’s thin wrist.  
  
“Marc, things ended badly between us last time, I hurt you, in ways that I should never hurt anyone. I can never forgive myself for what happened between us,” Valentino looks utterly defeated, his eyes still glassy in the dim light.  
  
“I wasn’t innocent in all of that either,” Marc murmurs back, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder. “I fucked up too you know? I hurt you too,”  
  
“Marc, I broke your heart,” Valentino’s voice cracks on the last word. “I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry,” He pulls his wrist away from Marc’s hand.  
  
Valentino moves towards the door, shrugging on his coat and the thick scarf, Stich and Shira again moving to bark at the Italian’s feet almost in excitement. Marc glances down at the biscuits in his hand, the thick swirling crooked yellow icing staring back at him. He can see the care put into the biscuits, that Valentino made clearly for him that morning before he had driven for hours all the way to Cervera to see him. Marc pulls himself out from the couch, again ignoring the twinge in his shoulder as he throws open the door, hoping Valentino hasn’t already left.  
  
“Vale, wait!” Marc calls out, the dogs tagging along at his heels. “Please don’t go,”

Valentino pauses, his hand hovering on his car door silently, his eyes still glassy and fixed on Marc as the younger man moves closer, the biscuits still clutched in his fist. “Marc, I shouldn’t have come, we both know it. I just saw Luca and Alex together and happy and well, I stupidly got carried away-”  
  
“I still love you,” Marc blurts out, his heart turning to ice as the words leave his lips. “I never stopped loving you,”  
  
“Marc-” Valentino whispers, closing his eyes.  
  
“And I know you still love me too,” Marc declares. “You drove all the way from Tavillia to see me, you made me _cookies_. I know that things went badly between us the first time, but it’s different now, we’re not the same,”  
  
“Why would you still want me, Marc? After everything I put you through?”  
  
“I wasn’t an angel either, Vale,” Marc can feel the cold begin to sink into his bones, enveloping his chest. “We both made mistakes, I was young and stupid, you wanted to prove yourself,”  
  
“I just-” Valentino hesitates. “I lost more than a championship that night, I lost you and I hate myself for it, why on earth would you still love me?”  
  
“I never stopped,” Marc whispers, closing the gap between them, their bodies close enough to touch, the swirl of hot air billowing out from his lips, curling out and enveloping them. “I have always loved you, it’s always been you, there’s never been anyone else and there never will be,”  
  
“I love you too,”  
  
It’s not the first time that Valentino has uttered those words to him, but Marc finds that he never tires of hearing them, the smile slowly brushing against his lips as bright blue eyes meet his own. “And this time, I’ll prove it to you,” Valentino whispers before he closes the gap between them, sealing their lips together into a soft kiss. Marc barely feels the cold after that, or Stich and Shira’s excited barking at their heels. Everything melts into _Valentino_ , into warm chapped lips, into calloused fingers brushing through his hair, the soft warm tongue slowly teasing against the seam of his lips. Valentino’s tongue feels like velvet against his own and he feels the Italian smirk as he pulls a low groan from his lips, his thumb slowly rubbing over the nape of Marc’s neck. Valentino finally pulls away, gasping for a breath, their foreheads leaning against each other.  
  
“How about you come back inside and I get you that drink?” Marc whispers with a smirk.  
  
The Italian cocks his head slightly. “Forget the drink, I have a better idea,”  
  
Marc allows himself to be tugged back towards the doorway, his hand entwined with Valentino’s.  
  


* * *

  
Marc is awoken on Christmas Day by a notification from his phone. He can feel Valentino’s warm, naked body pressing against his back as he fumbles on the bedside table to retrieve his phone, the Italian’s arms wrapped around him and memories of the previous night come flooding back - until a pair of warm lips brush against the nape of his neck.  
  
“Buon natale, amore mio,” Valentino’s voice whispers against his skin.  
  
Marc glances down at his phone, at the message from Alex which simply reads:  
  
 ** _Feliz Navidad, hermano! I trust you are not alone_ 😉**

Marc curses under his breath. “That little shit, he and Luca totally set us up,”  
  
Valentino glances at the message over Marc’s shoulder. “I guess they’re smarter than we realised,” He presses another soft kiss to Marc’s skin, lips lingering on the puckered pink scar. “But now I can give you a proper Christmas present?” He winks.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Marc grins widely.  
  



End file.
